


Война не щадит никого

by cryolin



Category: James McAvoy - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Songfic, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryolin/pseuds/cryolin
Summary: Мгновение — и сердце снова становится маленьким чёрным комочком, способным лишь перекачивать кровь и поддерживать функциональность организма, но никак не жизнь; а душа сжимается до невероятных размеров.Молодая девушка в шинели, с огромной сумкой в руках и с винтовкой на плече стоит перед солдатом и устало на него смотрит. Она продолжает:— Я обещала Майклу... Он хотел, чтобы она стала твоей.





	Война не щадит никого

**Author's Note:**

> AU, в котором Майкл и Джеймс служат на фронте Советской Армии, воюют за СССР.  
> Действие, понятное дело, происходит во времена Великой Отечественной Войны 1941-1945 гг.
> 
> Большая Земля — советские партизаны во время Великой Отечественной войны так называли советский тыл.
> 
> ВНИМАНИЕ!
> 
> Подразумевается смерть персонажа, но упоминать её в предупреждениях я не стала, потому что описание смерти в фанфике не присутствует.

Джеймс изо всех сил пытается протиснуться сквозь небольшие группы девушек и женщин, стоящих здесь в томительном ожидании почтальона. Ведь военные почтальоны не просто обеспечивают связь с людьми, ушедшими бороться с немецкими захватчиками, но и дают возможность получить от своих родных и близких весточку, которую каждая из этих женщин, полностью забывших, что такое здоровый сон, мягкая постель, сытная еда, ясное небо над головой, яркое солнце и зелёная, сочная трава, с нетерпением ждёт.

Тяжело было, несомненно, не только девушкам и женщинам — тяжело было всем. Не имело значения, кто ты и откуда, потому что война пришла внезапно и не щадила никого. Она принесла лишь разрушения, многочисленные потери, голод, страдания и слёзы, испытывала на прочность совсем маленьких деток, молодых девушек и парней, женщин и мужчин, стариков. Вместо того, чтобы мечтать и строить планы на будущее; каждый день любоваться закатом вместе со своей подругой; фотографировать бабочек и красивые луговые цветы; проводить целый день в компании близких людей и понимать, насколько сильна любовь и взаимопонимание в кругу семьи; поздравлять школьного учителя с его праздником и думать о том, что именно этот человек полностью отдавал себя работе и своим ученикам, чтобы сделать из них настоящих людей, которые умеют чувствовать, которые знают, что такое правильные жизненные ценности и принципы, и которые не позволят, чтобы слова «доброта», «неравнодушие», «милосердие», «взаимоподдержка» потеряли свою ценность; вместо того, чтобы просто жить, молодые парни и мужчины брали в руки ружьё, винтовки, пистолеты, ножи и шли на фронт, на борьбу с немецко-фашистскими захватчиками, обрекая себя на верную смерть и оставляя женщин одних, с тремя — четырьмя детьми, в голоде и в холоде.

 

Парень поворачивает голову направо и замечает ещё одну группу женщин, но не в застиранной одежде и в старых юбках или в платьях, а в форме и с санитарными сумками — медсёстры. Некоторые из них бережно укладывают раненных солдат на носилки, перевязывают кровоточащие руки, головы, ноги и другие части тела бинтами и повязками. 

Он невольно вспоминает тот случай в лесу, когда Майкла ранили и ему пришлось тащить товарища на своей спине до места, где остановился их небольшой взвод, чтобы немного передохнуть и помочь тем, кто был ранен в бою или что-то повредил.

— Эй, парень!

Джеймс слышит громкий голос и оборачивается.

— Ты чего это тут стоишь? Где твоя рота? — незнакомец в форме задорно улыбается, а вокруг его глаз собираются неглубокие морщинки. Мужчина вздыхает, снимает фуражку — МакЭвой замечает у него небольшой шрам в районе виска — достаёт из кармана гимнастёрки синий платок и вытирает пот со лба. Затем он проделывает эту же процедуру, но с точностью наоборот, и поднимает взгляд на молодого парня в ожидании ответа.

Джеймс теряется и не знает, что сказать. Пару секунд молчит, а затем начинает неуверенно:

— Товарищ...

— Товарищ капитан, — мужчина приподнимает уголок губ и кивает.

Парень несколько раз моргает, прочищает горло и чётко отвечает:

— Товарищ капитан, из-за многочисленных ран и контузии я в принудительном порядке был направлен на Большую Землю* в медицинскую часть. В связи с этим, на данный момент я не имею никаких сведений о месте нахождения моей роты и командира. Знаю только, что к обеду сюда прибудет Стрелковая рота 6-го Воздушно-Десантного Гвардейского полка и 322-я Стрелковая дивизия.

— В каких войсках служил до отправки сюда?

— В 1087-й Стрелковом полку, 322-й Стрелковой дивизии, товарищ капитан.

Мужчина пристально смотрит на голубоглазого солдата и только сейчас видит, что на нём нет и половины военной экипировки: побитые сапоги, штаны да небрежно свисающая гимнастёрка, которая явно было на пару размеров больше.   
Ему на вид около 20 лет, а парень уже столько повидал, столько натерпелся, познал настоящий ужас и боль войны и всего того, что она приносит. Воистину, война не щадит никого, но этот солдат всё же не утратил мужество и отвагу, желание защищать свой дом и Родину, бесконечную веру в силу народа и надежду в победу над жестоким врагом.

Мужчина качает головой:

— Как по имени, фамилии? 

— Джеймс МакЭвой, то... — Джеймс не успевает закончить, как его прерывают:

— Значит так, рядовой МакЭвой, — капитан на мгновение замолкает, всматриваясь в старые карманные часы и протирая их рукавом.   
— Пятнадцать минут до двух часов дня, — он показывает на циферблат и усмехается. — Не упустите шанс повидаться со своими товарищами.

Джеймс широко улыбается в предвкушении долгожданной встречи со своей ротой, с командиром, а самое главное — с самым родным и близким человеком, который в бою всегда прикрывал его своим телом от летящих снарядов и пуль и шептал, что скоро всё закончится: и война, и бесконечный страх, что их обнаружат фашисты и расстреляют, как бешеных собак; и постоянная ноющая боль в груди за Родину, за страну, за всех таких же страдающих людей, которые отчаянно пытаются бороться за светлое будущее и мирную жизнь.

— Спасибо, товарищ капитан.

— Удачи, солдат.

 

Джеймс бежит, сбивая ноги чуть ли не в кровь. Он плюёт на то, что шов на его груди может разойтись в самый неподходящий момент; он плюёт на то, что молодая девушка, помощница главного врача, слёзно просила его не нагружать свой организм; он плюёт на то, что нога всё еще самую малость побаливает в районе икроножной мыщцы.

Рядом с ним бегут двое мальчишек и громко кричат:

— Смотри, смотри! Там папа! Там наш папа, мамочка!

А женщина среднего возраста, с заметной сединой в волосах и в белом платке, вытирает слёзы и не отстаёт от своих детей:

— Беги, Андрюша, беги, мой родной, к отцу. Скорее, Петька.

Наконец он видит многочисленные колонны солдат в военной форме с оружием в руках и их главнокомандующих, шагающих вдоль по дороге. Даже в такой, казалось бы, спокойной обстановке, они не расставались со своими винтовками, опасаясь внезапного нападения врага. 

Некоторые мужчины громко смеялись, травили байки, некоторые из них рассказывали различные истории с фронта, делились переживаниями, а некоторые — высматривали среди толпы обычных женщин и санитарок своих родных и близких.

Молодой солдат останавливается, тяжело дышит. Он опирается руками о колени, а затем в считанные секунды выпрямляется, как по команде, и начинает вглядываться в лица шествующих мимо рядовых солдат.

Его глаза судорожно бегают от одного к другому. И когда он находит мужчину с похожими чертами лица или с почти такой же сумкой, как у Майкла, он на мгновение улыбается, так широко и светло, что, кажется, может затмить улыбкой само солнце, а потом, понимая, что обознался, хмурится и вновь принимается искать его.

— Джеймс!

Он слышит своё имя и чувствует, как сердце уходит в пятки, а душа выворачивается наизнанку. МакЭвой поворачивается и так сильно улыбается, будто сейчас ему сообщат, что войне конец, что Родина освобождена от немецких захватчиков, что они выполнили своё предназначение и миссию — смогли отвоевать свободу и независимость своей страны и своего народа. Впервые за два года он ощущает себя по-настоящему живым человеком. Парню кажется, что ему больше ничего не надо, лишь бы увидеть его, увидеть Майкла.

— Как хорошо, что ты здесь. 

Мгновение — и сердце снова становится маленьким чёрным комочком, способным лишь перекачивать кровь и поддерживать функциональность организма, но никак не жизнь; а душа сжимается до невероятных размеров.

Молодая девушка в шинели, с огромной сумкой в руках и с винтовкой на плече стоит перед солдатом и устало на него смотрит. Она продолжает:

— Я обещала Майклу... Он хотел, чтобы она стала твоей.

Она стаскивает винтовку с плеча и протягивает её парню. Сначала Джеймс не хочет не может понять, почему вместо Майкла он видит перед собой его винтовку и почему он не ощущает то самое чувство, когда холодной ночью Майкл, укутывая продрогшее тело Джеймса в свою шинель, рассказывал ему очередную историю из его детства, старательно пытаясь отвлечь парня от плохих мыслей; когда Майкла ранили в плечо, но он всё равно сквозь боль весело улыбался испуганно глядящему МакЭвою. 

Он медленно протягивает руку и забирает винтовку, сперва чуть не уронив её. Привык, что его собственная намного легче. Молодая девушка смотрит на него и видит, как руки солдата, руки снайпера, пробивает сильная дрожь. Впервые в жизни. Он проводит пальцами по оружию, которого когда-то касались пальцы Майкла.  
Джеймс закрывает глаза и позволяет трём одиноким слезинкам скатиться по его щеке.

Девушка не выдерживает этого и вскоре исчезает в толпе рядовых солдат, офицеров, командиров и медсестёр, бегающих от одного раненного к другому.

 

Война не щадит никого.

**Author's Note:**

> Война не щадит никого. Война — самое страшное, что может произойти; это тяжелое испытание для каждого человека. Она ассоциируется с голодом, со слезами и многочисленными смертями, потерями, страданиями, мучениями, с горем и тоской, с великой болью и со сплочением народа в порыве против общего врага. Мы никогда не должны забывать, сколько всего пережили наши прадеды, прабабушки, бабушки и дедушки; сколько раз они были близки к тому, чтобы опустить руки и сдаться, но всё же находили в себе силы бороться и идти до конца; сколько раз они рисковали жизнью в бою или ради своего товарища. Многие из этих людей погибли, защищая свою Отчизну, пали в схватке с фашистами, были замучены в концлагерях, убиты на допросах. 
> 
> В той кровопролитной войне участвовало 80% населения земного шара — 62 государства, а военные действия велись на территории 40 государств. Общие потери достигли 70-75 млн. человек. Наибольшие людские потери понесли СССР, Китай, Германия, Япония и Польша.
> 
> Именно поэтому мы никогда не должны забывать о всех людях, которые отважно сражались за наше мирное небо над головой и будущее, в котором нет войны. Мы обязаны чтить память погибших и от всего сердца и души говорить спасибо живым ветеранам, которых осталось совсем немного; участвовать в акциях и мероприятиях, посвящённых Великой Отечественной Войне; читать литературные произведения, смотреть фильмы и слушать песни, помнить всю боль и ужас войны. 
> 
> Помнить, чтобы больше не совершать таких ошибок.


End file.
